Beautiful Enemy
by tashunhan
Summary: Kau tahu, bahkan sebuah takdir sudah dimulai tanpa disadari. Pertemuan yang dianggap tak berarti pun terkadang menjadi sebuah tanda, bahwa sebuah cerita baru sudah berjalan./"YAK KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA! APA ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN MATAMU? Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku basah/ HunHan BaekLu
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, dan segenap member EXO lainnya

Genre : School Life, Romance, Chapter ke depan mungkin NC-17 (?)

Warning : Yaoi, typo, OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

-2010-

"Chagiya, tunggu disini, aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru namja itu berlari menjauhi kekasihnya, memasang wajah penuh senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sekumpulan mawar putih yang berada di tengah taman. Begitu sampai dideretan bunga tersebut, segera ia memetik beberapa dan hendak berlari kencang jika saja saat membalikkan badan ia tidak menabrak seseorang.

"Ya! Seenaknya saja menabrak. Kemana matamu." Teriak seorang namja cantik, dengan rambut coklat karamel yang kini terduduk dirumput sambil meringis.

"Ah mianhae, aku buru-buru. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf."

Tanpa menunggu lama, namja yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu itu pergi, meninggalkan satu tangkai bunga mawar putih ditangan namja yang tadi ditabraknya. Untung saja dia memetik banyak mawar tadi. Yang menerima malahan bingung untuk apa bunga yang diperolehnya.

"Bunga seperti ini aku juga bisa memetiknya sendiri disitu." Ujar namja yang bernama Luhan sambil membuang bunga tadi dan melanjutkan aktifitas memotretnya, ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu liburannya yang singkat dan jarang ini. Ya, keluarganya memang termasuk keluarga yang sangat sibuk. Butuh berbulan-bulan untuk membujuk appa-nya agar dapat berlibur bersama.

Kini mata Luhan terus memperhatikan sekeliling, berharap ada suatu objek menarik yang dapat ia abadikan. Dan benar saja, seorang namja sedang memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga pada kekasihnya. Kekasihnya tersebut terlihat menawan, ah mungkin karena kulitnya yang berbeda dengan orang korea lainnya, sedikit lebih hitam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajah namja yang tengah memberikan bunga itu, karena posisinya tepat membelakangi kamera. Yang terlihat jelas hanya bagian belakang sweaternya bertuliskan MOD.

"Ah pasti lelaki itu yang tadi menabrakku." Gumamnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"Sehunie, gomawo..." sayup-sayup terdengar seorang namja berkulit tan tadi berterima kasih kepada namjachingunya.

_Kau tahu, bahkan sebuah takdir sudah dimulai tanpa disadari. Pertemuan yang dianggap tak berarti pun terkadang menjadi sebuah tanda, bahwa sebuah cerita baru sudah berjalan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-2013-

Hari ini kantin sekolah sedang ramai-ramainya dipenuhi oleh para yeoja yang bersemangat membicarakan _comeback_-nya boyband yang paling digemari banyak wanita, apalagi jika bukan EXO. Dan itu membuat minoritas namja dikantin risih mendengarnya. Namun tidak begitu dengan satu namja yang duduk sendirian dipojok kantin, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang sekitarnya. Oh Sehun namanya, yang kini sedang sibuk melahap ramyun didepannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau seperti sudah tidak makan selama 7 bulan!" Teriak Chanyeol yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Ya, Chanyeol adalah sahabat pertamanya dan satu-satunya sejak ia pindah ke sekolah ini, -Seoul Art High School

Butuh waktu lama untuknya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, apalagi saat awal-awal kepindahannya dia selalu diburu oleh puluhan yeoja dan namja yang tak henti-hentinya meneriaki namanya, bahkan pernah ada seorang namja berbadan kekar memintanya menjadi ukenya. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung memukul wajah namja tak tahu diri itu tepat dihidungnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang atlet karate bersabuk hitam dikatakan cantik dan diminta menjadi seorang uke.

Sejak ia mengenal Chanyeol-lah hidupnya jadi lebih tenang, yeoja atau bahkan namja aneh yang mendekatinya berkurang dan bahkan sudah tidak ada, bisa ditebak kan, semua karena mulut Chayeol yang tidak segan-segan menceramahi siapa saja yang mendekati sahabatnya, sungguh menguntungkan buat Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, temani aku ke ruang guru,ne? Tadi ketua kelas menyuruhku mengambil buku PR yang tadi dikumpulkan."

"Aissh, kau mengganggu makanku saja. Ne..ne. Setelah ini ya."

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana tadi malam? Apakah appamu marah karena kau pulang larut?" tanya seorang namja dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Ani, aku mengatakan pergi bersamamu, jadi dia tidak marah."

"Ah untunglah. Aku takut Hyung tidak boleh bermain bersamaku lagi." Namja tersebut menenggak _softdrink-_nya hingga habis dan langsung melempar kaleng minuman itu ditempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan.

"Santai saja, selama itu kau, Appa tidak akan marah." Jawab namja satunya.

"Hyung, aku masih haus... kau minum lambat sekali, sini untukku saja." Ucapnya lagi seraya menarik paksa minuman yang digenggam oleh namja yang dipanggilnya Hyung tadi.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! ini milikku." Pemandangan tarik-menarik seperti ini memang sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Mereka memang berteman sejak kecil, namun umur mereka terpaut 1 tahun. Karena itu baekhyun memanggilnya Hyung.

Mimik muka baekhyun berubah jahil, ia bermaksud melepaskan tangannya dari minuman kaleng itu, sehingga Hyungnya akan kaget. Dan benar saja, saat baekhyun melepas genggamannya, namja cantik itu tersentak sehingga tanggannya terayun kebelakang dan _softdrink _tersebut lepas.

Dua orang namja yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang mereka nampaknya sedang tidak beruntung, terutama namja berkulit putih pucat yang kini sedang terpaku ditempatnya dengan keadaan muka yang basah, tak jauh dari ia berdiri tergeletak minuman kaleng yang diperebutkan Hyung dan hobaenya tadi.

"Luhan, kau yang salah!"

"Yak, mengapa saat seperti ini kau tidak memanggilku Hyung! Kau yang mengagetkanku Baekhyun-ah!. Ottokhe..." Lelaki itu gemetaran, namun langsung berinisiatif menghampiri namja yang bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat jelas terlihat jengkel.

"Mi-mian..." ucap Luhan, yang langsung terputus saat Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dan memegang pundak namja yang mukanya basah itu.

"Siapa namamu, mmm Sehun-ssi!" Ujarnya ketika melihat name tag yang ada diseragam lelaki itu, dilihat dari warna name tagnya sudah jelas bahwa dia seangkatan dengan Baekhyun. Yang diamati Baekhyun malahan mematung, mungkin ia terlalu kesal sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengepalkan tangannya. Sedangkan Chayeol yang tadi bersamanya telah menjauh, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun yang sedang jengkel.

"Sehun-ssi, aku tau Hyung-ku bersalah, dia memang bodoh. Tapi lebih bodoh lagi orang yang jelas-jelas tau ada kaleng yang menghampirinya namun ia tidak menghindar, untuk itu aku minta maaf. Lagipula wajahmu sepertinya baik, kau tidak pantas untuk marah. Gomawo. Saranghae chingu!" Baekhyun yang seolah mengolok Sehun itu langsung pergi menarik Hyung-nya yang semakin ketakutan karena sikap Baekhyun yang tidak sopan, mimik wajah Sehun semakin mengerikan dan tiba-tiba dia memukulkan kepalan jarinya ke tembok yang berada disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie, kau tadi berani sekali hahahahaha" tawa Luhan meledak ketika mereka mengingat kejadian tadi. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tidak merespon apa-apa, melainkan masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan menarik dua buah kursi ke depan pintu kelas. Hobae yang berumur 1 tahun dibawah Luhan kini mempersilahkan Hyung-nya untuk duduk.

"Jika aku tidak seperti itu kau pasti sudah menangis meminta maaf bukan? Harga diriku sebagai adikmu akan jatuh melihat Hyung-nya seperti itu."

"Aishh, siapa juga yang akan menangis! Tapi tadi itu memang menyelamatkanku. Gomawo Baekhyunie." Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut lelaki disampingnya. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung berteriak meminta Hyung-nya berhenti.

"Hyung! Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku merapihkan rambutku tadi pa..." ucapannya terhenti saat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Orang didepannya pun tak kalah kaget, matanya sedikit membulat. Bagaimana tidak wajah kedua-nya kini hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh centimeter saja.

"Hyung.."

"N-Ne baekhyunie."

Nyaring suara bel masuk menyadarkan mereka dari kegiatan tatap menatap yang mereka lakukan. Keduanya memang sedikit salah tingkah setelah kejadian tadi. Baekhyun pun segera berdiri dan diikuti Luhan yang langsung meminta izin untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hei, sudah masuk. Mau sampai kapan kalian berpacaran didepan kelas!" Terdengar suara Kris dari dalam kelas. Keduanya hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yak! Kris!, bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan adikku. Jika denganmu mungkin saja aku bisa" jawab Luhan dengan nada menggodanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sudah terkenal dekat, karena itu baik teman Luhan maupun teman Baekhyun sudah akrab dengan keduanya.

"Ani,aku tidak suka ahjussi" balas Kris lagi sambil tertawa yang diikuti oleh senyuman Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan ahjussi! Kau lagi Baekhyun, mengapa tersenyum?Kau mengejekku hah?"

"Sudahlah Hyung, nanti gurumu marah kau terlambat." Ucapan Baekhyun pun menjadi perbincangan terakhir mereka bertiga. Luhan berlari ke arah kelasnya begitupula Baekhyun langsung menarik kembali dua kursi yang tadi dia ambil dan menaruhnya lagi pada tempatnya. Tepat saat ia duduk, guru bahasa inggrisnya datang.

.

.

Lorong sekolah sudah mulai sepi ditinggalkan penghuninya. Ya, ini sudah sangat sore, hanya orang-orang yang bertugas membersihkan kelas ataupun mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang masih berada disekolah. Terlihat seorang namja berjalan di halaman sekolah dengan santai, pelajaran hari ini memang membuat otaknya cukup mengalami konsleting.

"Baekhyunie tugas mengepel ku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang" Suara kecil itu sayup terdengar dari lantai atas, mungkin lantai dua pikir namja itu. Sedangkan dia tetap berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah sampai sebuah siraman air kembali membuatnya mematung.

"Byun..ba..baek..hyun. Sepertinya a..aku mengenai seseorang." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan terasa bergetar. Jelas sekali bahwa orang yang ada di lantai atas adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Keduanya memang selalu menemani apabila salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertugas piket. Dan kebetulan hari ini Luhan yang bertugas.

"Sudah kubilang, airnya besok saja kau buang pagi-pagi. Lagipula iseng sekali kau membuangnya dari atas Hyung." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kecerobohan Hyung-nya itu. Luhan yang kebingungan akhirnya membuka suara,

"KAU YANG DIBAWAH. MIANHAE.. JEONGMAL MIANGAE. DIAM DISITU, AKU AKAN TURUN." Teriak Luhan sambil berlari turun dan menghampiri namja tersebut, matanya membesar ketika tau siapa orang yang dia siram dengan air bekas mengepelnya itu.

.

"Ka..kau..."

Namja didepannya menghela nafas, seperti bersiap akan mengatakan sesuatu, dan benar saja,

"YAK KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA! APA ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN MATAMU? jangan-jangan matamu tidak berfungsi? Atau kau memang suka menyusahkan orang lain dan membuatnya sengsara? Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku basah. Ah aku tau, kau menyukaiku, dan karena aku sangat cuek kau menghalalkan berbagai cara agar berkenalan denganku?" Namja tersebut menarik napasnya dalam, mungkin karena tadi ia berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Sedangkan Luhan sudah memasang wajah sekesal mungkin yang bisa tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Sudah cukup kan berkenalannya, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menggangguku."

.

.

.

TBC. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, dan segenap member EXO lainnya

Genre : School Life, Romance, NC 17 (?)

Warning : Yaoi, typo, OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Sudah cukup kan berkenalannya, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menggangguku."_

_._

_._

Luhan menggertakkan giginya kesal, sungguh ia tidak sengaja tadi, tapi namja ini dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa dirinya melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk mendekatinya.

"KAU OH SEHUN! AKU INI TIDAK SENGAJA DAN APA? SIAPA YANG INGIN BERKENALAN DENGAN NAMJA NARSIS SEPERTIMU. CIH."

Sehun kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kali ini ia sedang menahan amarahnya, karena tidak mungkin ia menghajarnya, Sehun sudah terlalu sering keluar masuk kantor guru hanya karena menyingkirkan –catat dengan kasar, namja aneh yang mendekatinya. Daripada lama-lama berdebat dengan namja yang sering sekali membuatnya basah, Sehun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan yang merasa tidak ditanggapi hanya mendengus kesal dan menendang rumput yang ada didepannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang raut wajahnya sudah merah karena kesal, dan memberikan tas ransel coklat dengan banyak hiasan stud yang tak lain milik Hyung-nya itu. Kali ini sepertinya Baekhyun telat untuk membela Luhan. Namja dengan wajah imut bak malaikat itu pun menarik Hyung-nya keluar gerbang sambil berjanji diperjalanan akan membeli eskrim untuknya dan seketika wajah Luhan kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak heran dengan wajah kusutmu, tapi sepertinya hari ini kau berkali lipat lebih kusut dari biasanya. Apa aku perlu membawakan setrika uap milik eomma-ku agar wajahmu bersinar?" Tanya namja jangkung yang terkekeh geli melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu, jelas saja dia berkata seperti itu, sahabatnya sedari tadi menekuk mukanya semenjak tiba disini, -Star Billyard.

"Sialan kau. Semua gara-gara sunbae pendek aneh itu. Bayangkan saja aku kena siram dia lagi."

"Sunbae _softdrink _itu? Hahahaha" Ujarnya lagi, sambil melanjutkan permainan kesukaan mereka.

"Jangan mentertawakanku Chanyeolie, atau kau akan menyesal." Tepat setelah itu Sehun berhasil memasukkan dua bola sekaligus dan menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Aish..kau pasti curang Sehun!"

.

.

.

Dengan earphone menggantung dilehernya, ia berjalan menghampiri sesosok namja yang kini duduk di meja kantin paling tengah. Diperhatikannya orang yang sudah dikenalnya selama 10 tahun belakangan.

Namja itu.. sosok yang menolongnya ketika tiba-tiba terjatuh dari sepeda dan menggendong dengan susah payah dipunggungnya. Ya, itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak akan terlupakan. Ah, Baekhyun jadi ingat bagaimana dia setiap hari minum susu agar cepat tinggi dan dewasa supaya dapat melindungi Hyung-nya itu, tapi pada kenyataannya bahkan tinggi badan mereka tidak berbeda jauh.

"Hyung, kau makan apa?" tanyanya, dan segera menarik kursi untuk diduduki.

"Kau tidak lihat? Jelas-jelas aku sedang memakan mie."

"Apa kau tidak tahu istilah basa-basi? Ah sini, aku juga mau." Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya langsung menyambar mangkuk Luhan dan memakan makanannya. Tampak namja didepannya tengah mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu malahan sangat gemas.

"Aish,kau ini. Byun Baekhyun mengapa kau tidak beli saja sendiri! Kembalikan."

"Entahlah, aku merasa semua makanan akan terasa enak jika dicicipi olehmu dulu. Ah, ini aku kembalikan, segera habiskan ne, aku lupa harus ke ruang olahraga. Aku duluan hyung." Luhan yang matanya berbinar melihat mangkuk makanannya dikembalikan oleh Baekhyun sontak kaget saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencium pipi kirinya dan langsung kabur sebelum ocehan Luhan didengarnya.

"Memangnya kita masih anak SD. Memalukan sekali dia. Dasar anak kecil" Kini Luhan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipinya, seolah menahan pipinya itu untuk tidak berubah warna menjadi merah. Dulu saat masih disekolah dasar mereka memang terkadang saling memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi ataupun kening, itupun hanya sebuah tanda bahwa mereka saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat, ah tidak, tetapi adik kakak.

Sedangkan tepat beberapa meja dari Luhan duduk sepasang masa tajam mengamati semua yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu, menjijikan." Ujarnya sebal, dia terlalu sebal sampai-sampai merasa ingin menghampiri namja itu dan menyiramnya seperti yang sudah pernah dilakukan oleh Luhan kepadanya.

.

.

Terpaan angin membuat surai coklatnya berayun-ayun indah dikepala pemiliknya, Luhan kini sedang duduk menemani Baekhyun yang sedang menyiram tanaman sekolah. Celotehan adiknya tersebut sesekali membuatnya tertawa.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau duduk dengan tenang sedangkan aku dihukum menyirami satu halaman sekolah!"

"Haha salahmu sendiri, mengapa bolos pelajaran guru yang sangat galak"

"Hyung...Luhannie-hyung." gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening serta mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat memelas saat ini.

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Normalkan wajahmu, aku tidak kuat melihatnya!" Segera namja tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil selang air lainnya. Luhan memang tidak bisa melihat adiknya kesusahan, begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka memang selalu membantu.

"Hehe gomawo, wajahku memang tidak normal hyung,karena aku terlalu tampan. Terima saja hal itu"

"Cih. Sepertinya otakmu perlu aku bersihkan...mmm"

"AAAAAAK HYUNG HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Baekhyun tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Luhan, kini posisi mereka sedang berhadapan, dengan selang air -yang dibawa Luhan- menghadap tepat ke wajah Baekhyun. Namja yang sudah basah kuyup tersebut tak mau tinggal diam dan langsung membalasnya.

Mereka sepertinya lupa dengan tujuan awal menyirami tanaman, hingga tanpa sengaja Luhan yang berusaha menghalangi matanya dari siraman air, justru merubah arah selang tersebut yang sebelumnya diarahkan pada Baekhyun namun kini...

"YAK KAU LAGI!"

Seorang namja dengan sweater merah membalut seragamnya sontak berteriak saat tiba-tiba badannya terkena layaknya hujan besar.

"Mi..mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae.." suara Luhan sedikit bergetar, entah sudah berapa kali ia berurusan dengan lelaki ini. Bukan maksudnya memberikannya siraman yang rutin seperti ini, hanya saja Luhan berpendapat keberuntungan lelaki ini memang benar-benar jelek.

"Keberuntungan ku sangat buruk sepertinya. Dan bertemu denganmu benar-benar sangat buruk." Ujar lelaki itu, yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Luhan yang merasa pikirannya bisa dibaca hanya berdiri kikuk dengan wajah menunduk. Baekhyun sendiri langsung mematikan kran air dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami. Kali ini kami yang salah." Sikap Baekhyun tak seperti pertama kali insiden kaleng _softdrink_ dulu, mungkin kini ia sadar bahwa tindakannya memang salah. Ia menunduk kembali untuk meminta maaf dan tanpa mendengar balasan dari Sehun ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"HEI! SAMA SEKALI TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN, SELALU SAJA PERGI!" Teriak Sehun yang tentu sia-sia karena orang yang ia maksud sudah tak ada ditempatnya berdiri.

Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat marah, kebiasaan Sehun saat sedang marah adalah tangannya yang langsung mengepal dan bergetar. Ia butuh melampiaskan kepalan tangannya tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian pikirannya berubah, emosinya sudah normal, Sehun sepertinya telah menemukan cara melampiaskan amarahnya dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Senyuman licik mendominasi muka Sehun saat ini, sesaat kemudian Chanyeol yang melihat dari jauh terheran-heran akan keadaan sahabatnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun, tepat sebelum ia bertanya apa yang telah terjadi hingga keadaannya basah kuyup, Sehun mendahuluinya.

"Besok, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"He? N..ne ne"

.

.

.

Luhan seharusnya sudah berada didepan kelas Baekhyun dan pergi pulang bersama jika saja tidak ada tiga orang adik kelasnya yang menyeret tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan kelas. Mereka bahkan adik kelas, tapi sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun dengan menyeret paksa sunbaenim-nya ke sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang terlampaui sepi.

"Hei mau apa kalian!" bentak Luhan ketika ketiga adik kelasnya melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorongnya ke dalam gudang. Namun tak ada jawaban, dan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata dengan telinga yang agak aneh nampaknya sedang menelpon seseorang dan memberitahukan bahwa namja _softdrink _sudah ada digudang. Setelah menutup telponnya mereka pun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terheran-heran dan menguncinya didalam sana.

"YAK! APA SALAHKU PADA KALIAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Luhan berusaha memberontak, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya mereka pintar memilih ruangan, selain gudang ini memang jarang dilewati orang karena letaknya paling belakang gedung sekolah, juga karena tempat ini terlihat mengerikan. Belum lagi tiga orang tadi mengambil handphone dan tas-nya, yang sepertinya tadi diletakkan tepat didepan pintu gudang.

"SIAPAPUN DILUAR SANA, TOLONG BUKAKAN AKU PINTU" Teriaknya lagi. Luhan kini hanya meringkuk memeluk lututnya hingga terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekati pintu. Wajahnya berubah sumringah saat pintu gudang yang terkunci kini terbuka dan berdiri seseorang dengan wajah tegas disana.

"Ah, goma..." ucapannya terhenti tepat saat seseorang didepannya kembali mengunci pintu, membiarkan mereka, Luhan –dan orang itu terkurung didalam sana. Namja berparas cantik itu menelan salivanya. Bahkan ruangan ini sudah cukup gelap untuk tidak mengenali seseorang didepannya, hingga orang itu menyalakan _smartphone_-nya dan membiarkan wajah tampannya terkena sinar dari _backlight smartphone _tersebut.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar tak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia sangat mengenali namja didepannya yang kini sedang menatapnya. Namja dengan kulit putih, berperawakan tinggi dan rambut pirang tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan. Satu langkah maju namja itu, berarti satu langkah mundur dari Luhan, dan ia benar-benar sudah tak dapat berkutik ketika punggungnya telah menempel pada dinding ruangan itu.

"O-Oh Seh-hun.. Mi-mianhae. Aku sung-guh menyesal. To-to-tolong lepaskan aku." Suara Luhan terdengar sangat bergetar ketika telapak tangan Sehun meraih kerah kemejanya. Ya, namja didepannya adalah Oh Sehun, orang yang sudah tiga kali dibuatnya basah, -tentu dengan tidak sengaja.

"Kau pikir, segampang itu aku memaafkanmu? Kau sudah membuatku basah tiga kali, catat TIGA kali." Ujar Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata tiga,

"Dan kali ini, ku pastikan kau akan ku buat basah juga" Lanjutnya dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya tersebut.

Luhan sangat ingin mengakhiri hal ini, sudah cukup basa-basi Sehun membuatnya gemetaran. Jika ingin balas dendam, cepat lakukan –pikir Luhan. Toh Luhan hanya akan kebasahan karena disiram air, lalu dia pulang dan segera berganti pakaian, selesai bukan? Tanpa harus menyeretnya ke dalam gudang nan gelap ini.

Namun sepertinya Luhan benar-benar salah sangka, Sehun tidak mungkin segampang itu membuatnya jera, dan ternyata memang benar. Kini badan Sehun ia dekatkan pada Luhan, membuat jarak diantara kedua menjadi tidak ada. Bahkan nafas hangat pemuda didepanna pun sangat terasa di telinga Luhan.

"Sunbaenim, dengarkan aku, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali" Ucap lelaki itu setengah berbisik, ia menarik nafas dan bermaksud melanjutkan perkataannya, sedangkan Luhan masih dengan raut wajah ketakutan namun tetap berusaha menyimak tiap kalimat yang Sehun ucap.

"Luhan-sunbae, aku akan membuatmu basah –disini." Lanjut Sehun lagi, dengan jari jemarinya mengelus lembut bagian tubuh Luhan dibawah sana yang tertutup rapat oleh celana seragamnya.

"MWO?!" Luhan yang mendengar dan merasakan hal itu sontak membulatkan matanya seakan bola mata itu akan keluar..

.

Luhan yang benar-benar merasa shock dengan perlakuan Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya, bukan –bukan karena ia menikmati sentuhan Sehun dibawah sana. Luhan hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada seorang adik kelas yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini, ah tidak tapi bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berpikiran seperti Oh Sehun, catat dia benar-benar brengsek menurutnya.

"Bagaimana?" suara dingin itu meminta pendapat orang yang tengah ia sentuh. Posisi Sehun kini berhadapan, dengan dagu sengaja ia tumpu pada bahu kanan milik Luhan, lalu tangan kirinya meraba punggung milik namja itu. Tangan kanannya? Tidak diberi tahu pun, kalian pasti bisa mengira tangan halus nan putih -milik pemuda bernama Oh Sehun- itu mendarat dimana.

"Shh.. Sehun. Tolong hentikan, nhhh" entah itu suara desahan kesal atau desahan nikmat. Meskipun pakaian Luhan masih tetap lengkap, karena namja aneh itu hanya menyentuhnya dari balik celana, namun sensasi saat jari jemari Sehun bergerak lembut membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan agak mendesah. Sehun yang mendengar suara Luhan seperti itu hanya bisa menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. Tangannya yang kini bergerak mengelus bahkan menekan kini berhenti dan secepat kilat membuka kancing-kancing seragam milik Luhan. Sedangkan namja dihadapannya hanya bisa sedikit memberontak, karena bisa dipastikan ia benar-benar sangat lemah saat ini.

"Sunbae, kau menikmatinya kan?" Sehun tersenyum saat ini. Luhan merutuki dirinya, mengapa tubuhnya semudah itu menerima perlakuan dari Oh Sehun, apalagi ketika daun telinganya kini telah di jilat dan di gigit perlahan serta jari jemari Sehun menggelitik perutnya. Jika saja tubuhnya tidak ditopang oleh namja didepannya, bisa dipastikan Luhan sudah jatuh saking lemasnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar seperti kosong.

"Oh Seh-hunnh.. Aku moh-hon, ber-henhh-ti."

Sehun nampaknya tidak mendengar perkataan Luhan, tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia masih saja asik dengan perlakuannya pada namja ini. Bibir merahnya bahkan kini ia turunkan melewati leher dan turun menuju bahu Luhan, seolah mencicipi tubuh manis itu.

_Tes. Tes. _Sehun merasa pipinya basah karena sesuatu. Ini diruangan –pikirnya, gerimis tidak mungkin sampai kesini bukan? Dan ia sedikit tersentak namun tetap dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Sunbaenya menangis, tak terdengar memang karena namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi terlihat jelas matanya mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening. Sehun berhenti, badannya agak ia jauhkan dari namja itu dan sontak Luhan terjatuh meringkuk.

"YAK SUNBAE! MENGAPA KAU SANGAT LEMAH HAH?" Bentaknya, walaupun tetap saja rasa iba mengalir dalam dirinya. Namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika melemah karena tangisan. Diambilnya ember yang sudah ia persiapkan dari awal –tentunya beserta air yang memenuhi wadah itu. Dibanjurnya namja yang kini isakannya sudah mulai terdengar dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang basah kuyup -dengan seragam yang sudah terbuka kancing-kancingnya.

.

"Kita impas." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Oh Sehun dari luar gudang, namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan namja itu, Sehun melihat sekilas sebuah _smartphone _yang ada diluar pintu gudang, yang sudah bisa ia kira pasti milik Luhan. Di cek-nya _smartphone_ itu dan muncul dilayarnya,

_34 panggilan tak terjawab Byun Baek.._

Byun Baek? Pasti namja yang sering dipanggil Baekhyun itu –pikirnya. Dan ia pun mengirim pesan melalui _smartphone _tersebut 'Luhan digudang' kemudian Sehun benar-benar pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, sekitar 15 menit suara sautan Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya, tadi setelah Sehun benar-benar pergi Luhan segera berhenti terisak karena ia sadar tak ada gunanya menangisi hal seperti tadi, dan sebagai gantinya ia tetap berada di gudang itu dengan melamun.

"Hyung.. kau didalam?" Matanya ia edarkan menjelajah ruangan itu dan menemukan seseorang tengah meringkuk diam disudut ruangan.

"HYUNG!" Namja itu berlari, mendekap Hyung yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca kembali karena melihat kehadiran Baekhyun didepannya. Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengan keadaan hyung-nya tersebut. Siapa yang tidak heran jika melihat seseorang basah kuyup dan bagian dadanya terbuka? Namun sebisa mungkin ia tutup keheranan itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa hyung-nya pulang dan menenangkannya.

Segera Baekhyun membantu Luhan berdiri, mengancing satu persatu kemejanya dan melampirkan jaket miliknya ke bahu hyung tersayangnya itu. Tak lupa memungut _smartphone _dan tas ransel Luhan yang tergeletak didepan pintu gudang.

.

.

.

Rumah Luhan tampak sepi, hanya ada lalu lalang pembantunya yang membersihkan ataupun menyiapkan ini itu. Baekhyun membawa Luhan kekamarnya dan menyuruh hyung-nya untuk mandi. Luhan hanya membalas anggukan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana, aku -sama sekali tidak menyangka kau digudang. Hyung.. aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu ya? Hyung...mi-mianhae" Baekhyun terlihat seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar kesal tidak bisa melindungi hyung-nya. Siapa juga yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada Luhan-hyung? Aku harus menghajarnya –pikirnya.

Pikiran melayang Baekhyun terhenti saat Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memastikan apa yang terjadi pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau menangis?"

"Ani, mana mungkin aku menangis hehehe" Baekhyun mencoba memamerkan deretan giginya, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, karena yang ia tahu Hyung-nya lah yang sedang tidak baik.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Baek! Aku tidak suka!" ucapan Luhan kini meninggi.

"Kau yang kenapa Hyung! Bahkan aku sengaja tidak bertanya apapun padamu, karena aku tau kau pasti akan bercerita padaku tanpa aku minta. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan kau mendiamkanku. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit melihatmu seperti itu?" Mata Luhan kembali berair mendengar penuturan namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Baekhyun, pertahanannya runtuh sekarang, air mata dengan derasnya mengalir begitu saja diwajahnya bercampur dengan tetesan air yang berasal dari rambutnya yang belum kering.

"Hyung..." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Luhan sembari mengelus punggungnya lembut. Semakin kencang hyung-nya menangis semakin erat pula baekhyun memeluknya.

"Seh-seh-hun yang me..melak-kukan ini. Di-dia meng-goda ku. Lalu pad-da.. pada akhirnya, or-orang i..itu menyiramku, Baek." Luhan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, tentu saja dengan isakannya yang masih belum berhenti.

"Sehun? Menggodamu?" Raut wajah Baekhyun benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia makin paham mengapa seragam hyung-nya terbuka saat itu.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya imut, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyunie sayang" Luhan terkekeh geli, lalu hendak melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

"Umm.. Oh Sehun, di-dia menyentuhku disini, disini, disini... dan disini." Luhan agak ragu saat ia menunjuk bagian terakhir yang disentuh lelaki brengsek itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melotot tidak percaya.

"Di..dia menyentuh telinga, leher, bahumu dan emm.. itu. Dengan tangan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih sangat-sangat shock sekaligus emosi mendengar penuturan hyungnya.

"Bagian terakhir itu iya, tapi... telinga, leher dan bahu dia memakai –em bi-birnya Baek" Mimik muka Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan, wajahnya memerah, ia marah. Marah pada Oh Sehun dan yang membuatnya lebih marah adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga hyung kesayangannya.

Kini Baekhyun yang memeluk Luhan, ia tau pasti saat itu Luhan ketakutan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum manis karena perhatian adiknya itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menghapus jejak yang dilakukan Oh Sehun?" Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Sampai ia merasakan nafas Baekhyun menerpa telinganya. Rasa hangat dan sedikit geli menghampirinya ketika Baekhyun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan.

Luhan sekali lagi hanya bisa diam, oh Tuhan apakah jika diperlakukan seperti ini tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan? Ungkapnya dalam hati. Tapi perlakuan Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dari Sehun, Baekhyun terlampaui lembut bahkan tanpa gigitan, hanya ciuman-ciuman kecil yang sepertinya memang berusaha menghapus jejak Oh Sehun.

Bibir itu turun, melewati leher dan kemudian menuju bahu mulusnya, mencoba tidak melewatkan kulit Luhan semili-pun. Tangan Baekhyun yang tadi memeluknya, kini menurun. Tangan itu bermain melewati punggung, turun menuju pinggang dan Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ketika tangan itu tepat menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Mi-mianhae, Hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku-aku.. aku hanya... Arrrgh" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa pada hyungnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku hyung, jika begini aku sama saja dengan si brengsek itu." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun disusul Luhan yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baek. Kau berbeda dengan maniak itu..." Wajah Baekhyun melunak mendengar penuturan hyung-nya.

.

.

Dikamar yang berbeda, seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit seputih salju serta rahang wajah yang tegas sedang melamuni perbuatannya sore tadi. Ia benar-benar keterlaluan, oh tidak bahkan sangat amat keterlaluan. Senakal-nakalnya dia –yang tak lain adalah Sehun- tak mungkin sampai berbuat seperti itu. Apalagi melihat wajah menangis namja itu, matanya benar-benar tidak pantas untuk menangis, mata indah itu.. mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

.

_"Mianhae Kai, Mianhae. Aku harus pindah"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan terus menunggumu, Sehun"_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

TBC. . .

thanks for:

**lisnana1, Oh Luhan, ohristi95, IkaIkaHun11, babyluhan20, mitahunhan**

yang udah mau ngefollow / ngereview hehe ~^^~

Mian ya update-nya sangat lama. Btw, author masih sangat newbie didunia per-fanfictionan ._.

lisnana1&Oh Luhan: ini udah dilanjut ya^^

ohristi95: Iya dulunya Sehun pacar Kai^^ ntar bakalan ada penjelasannya, tapi mungkin lama.

ikaikahun11: Luhan itu namja, dan cuma ada baeklu sama hunhan.

.

Gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, dan segenap member EXO lainnya

Genre : School Life, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, typo, OOC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Mianhae Kai, Mianhae. Aku harus pindah"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan terus menunggumu, Sehun"_

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri pikirannya. Sakit –rasanya. Bahkan ia masih ingat dulu dia adalah lelaki yang sangat lembut, tak ada kata memberontak pada kamus kehidupannya. Bahkan ketika dia diharuskan pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan kampung halamannya karena Appanya yang dipindah tugaskan. Namun semuanya berbeda ketika orang itu tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya sepihak hanya dengan alasan tak bisa menerima hubungan jarak jauh. Ya, semuanya berbeda karena orang itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, bahkan semua jalur komunikasi dia putuskan sepihak juga. Ya orang itu –Kai.

"Argh Sial!" Umpat Sehun. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, semua gara-gara Luhan –si sunbae kurang ajar itu. Tapi, apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak mudah masuk angin bukan? Badannya terlihat sangat lemah. Sepertinya besok aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Lagi-lagi Sehun memikirkan sunbae-nya.

.

"Baek. Kau berbeda dengan maniak itu, kau sangat baik, aku menyukaimu.. sebagai adikku" tepat saat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Dan benar saja, Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Bukan, lebih jelasnya Luhan pingsan! Keningnya terasa sangat panas. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati karena baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sedari tadi demam.

Diangkatnya Luhan dan dibaringkannya pada kasur dengan sprei bergambar Manchester United -klub sepakbola kesukaan Luhan. Baekhyun berlari menuju dapur, mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres Luhan.

.

Bahkan Baekyun belum mandi saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 22:00. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan hyung-nya. Ia terlalu sibuk menemani orang tersayangnya, bukan sayang yang seperti Luhan berikan, tapi sayang yang seorang kekasih berikan. Ya, Baekhyun mencintainya dan itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama.

Setelah dirasa demam Luhan turun, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Baekhyun mengambil jaket juga ranselnya, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya lalu mengecup kening Luhan lembut.

"Aku pulang Luhannie hyung"

Hari ini terlalu cerah, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Luhan yang berwajah pucat dengan cardigan tipis melekat ditubuhnya. Ini hari terburuknya –gumamnya. Baru saja Luhan berdoa dalam hati agar tidak bertemu dengan maniak mesum Oh Sehun, tiba-tiba dihadapannya sudah berdiri namja berambut pirang itu.

Keadaannya tak kalah kacau dengan Luhan, matanya sembab seperti kurang tidur dengan kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam kontras dengan wajahnya yang sangat putih. Ah bukan urusan Luhan pikirnya, dirinya sudah cukup menderita karena orang itu.

Sehun melepaskan jaketnya, mendekati Luhan yang wajahnya seolah-olah berkata mau-apa-dia.

"Pakai ini. Sakitmu akan bertambah parah jika hanya menggunakan cardigan setipis itu, sunbae bodoh." Ujar Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Sejak kapan Sehun perhatian padanya? Darimana ia tahu bahwa Luhan sakit? Apa mungkin wajahku sangat pucat lalu ia merasa bersalah dan berusaha menebusnya? Ah ani, aku tidak akan tertipu oleh namja brengsek! –Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku? Bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!" Teriak Luhan sambil menampik tangan Sehun yang menggenggam jaketnya. Luhan kemudian berbalik arah berusaha tidak meladeni Tuan Oh Sehun yang sangat sangat ia benci. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat namja itu –siapalagi jika bukan Sehun- melampirkan jaketnya dipundak Luhan, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher dan bahu namja cantik itu. Karena tubuh hobae-nya jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Luhan bisa merasakan dagu namja itu berada dipuncak kepalanya. Dia –Sehun makin mengeratkan tangannya pada leher dan bahu sunbae-nya. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Lulu"

"Kau.. Aish, kau memanggilku apa Tuan Oh?"

"YAK KAU SEDANG APA. LEPAKSKAN HYUNG!" Terdengar teriakan melengking dari kejauhan, oh milik Baekhyun ternyata. Rasanya ia sangat tidak rela melihat orang kesayangannya didekati oleh namja itu, apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuat Hyung-nya sakit, ah dan jangan lupakan pelecehan seksual!

"Aku hanya sedang memberikannya jaket. Apa itu salah?" jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau salah, sangat salah. Tindakanmu kemarin jauh lebih salah. Dan kau disini dekat-dekat dengan Hyungku adalah kesalahan terbesar"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan segera menarik Luhan dari tangan Sehun dan menjatuhkan jaket yang terlampir dipundaknya. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka pun pergi.

"Yah, sepertinya aku memang lebih cocok jadi orang jahat." Gumam namja yang kini tengah mengambil jaket yang dijatuhkan Baekhyun tadi sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada jaketnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa hyung? Dia menyakitimu lagi? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, sudah baikan? Apa aku perlu... mm membelikan sesuatu? Katakan saja."

"Yak! kau cerewet sekali Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak apa, sudah jangan pedulikan soal Sehun. Sana kau kembali ke kelasmu." Jawab Luhan terkekeh geli. Bagaimana tidak, didepannya sedang disodorkan raut wajah Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Mirip sekali dengan bibi pembantunya ketika sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Wajar saja bibinya yang khawatir, orangtua Luhan memang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tak akan sempat mengkhawatirkan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aish, kau ini. Baiklah lagipula 5 menit lagi bel akan bunyi. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ne. Bye"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi dari kelas Luhan, tanpa ia sadari seorang namja tengah menunggu kepergiannya tepat didepan kelas itu. Namja itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding depan kelas Luhan, kaki kanannya ia lipat kebelakang sehingga telapak sepatunya menempel didinding. Tak lupa dengan kedua tangan yang ia simpan dikantong celananya.

Hampir semua yang melewati lorong kelas ini pasti melirik namja itu, selain tampan rambutnya juga terlihat sangat mencolok –ya pirang. Baekhyun saja yang mungkin tidak melihatnya, mungkin tepat ketika ia keluar kelas badannya langsung berbelok ke kiri tanpa melihat sebelah kanannya.

Namja itu kemudian masuk ke kelas Luhan, menampilkan smirk-nya dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju sebuah bangku. Yang diincar malahan sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tas ransel yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Yak,kau" Ujar namja pirang itu pelan. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Luhan" Kali ini jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh kepala orang itu. Tapi tetap tak ada respon apapun dari orang yang ia incar.

"LUHAN KAU TIDUR APA MATI" Sentak Sehun yang kesal karena sama sekali tak mendapat respon. Sontak ruang kelas itu terdiam dan menatap mereka.

"Kau adik kelas kan? Sepertinya Luhan sakit. Jangan membentaknya"

"Biarkan saja Luhan seperti itu, lebih baik kau bermain dengan noona"

"Tidak dengan noona saja."

Semakin banyak kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan kepada Sehun, semakin tinggi pula tingkat kekesalannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun meraih tangan Luhan dan berjongkok disamping bangku lelaki itu. Tak lama posisi Luhan kini berada dipundaknya. Ya, Luhan ia gendong seperti anak kecil yang sedang diculik.

Suara bel masuk tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali, bahkan lenguhan kecil Luhan yang meminta dirinya untuk diturunkan juga tak digubrisnya. Sehun hanya fokus untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dan Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya semakin melemah hanya bisa pasrah dan kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan landscape kamar berwarna biru muda serta deretan poster otomotif membuat Luhan kebingungan. Matanya menyapu sekeliling kamar dan dia tetap saja tidak mengenali kamar ini.

"Ah.." sebuah handuk basah terjatuh dari keningnya ketika namja cantik itu mencoba untuk duduk. Sepertinya seseorang telah mengompresnya. Luhan memang merasa demamnya naik lagi ketika disekolah, untung saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, bisa-bisa telinga Luhan bengkak hanya karena mendengar nasihat masalah kesehatan oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah bangun? Tidurmu pulas sekali"

"Ka..kau, jadi..kau yang membawaku, k..kesini?" Luhan tampak gagap ketika ia menangkap sesosok namja yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk dipinggang dan rambutnya, ah lelaki ini pasti baru saja mencuci rambutnya.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Bukankah yang ada didepanmu adalah aku?" Namja itu tersenyum, menampilkan smirk-nya yang ah tentu saja siapa yang tak akan meleleh melihatnya. Ditambah pemandangan perut ratanya dan dada bidangnya, memang tidak terlalu berbentuk sempurna, tapi siapa peduli.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya bertanya lagi. Lelaki itu kini masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau kira aku bodoh seperti Baekhyun mu itu. Bahkan ketika aku memberikanmu jaket dan sekilas menyentuh kulitmu saja aku tahu bahwa suhu badanmu sedang tinggi..." Luhan sedikit membelalakkan matanya, ia bahkan tak menyangka ada yang benar-benar peka terhadap dirinya. Mungkin sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang yang jahat –pikirnya.

"Lagipula, sepertinya yang waktu itu belum impas. Aku ingin melanjutkannya." Ujar Sehun lagi yang kemudian semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan.

_Glek –_Luhan menelan salivanya, belum semenit ia berpikir Sehun tidak begitu jahat namun ia sudah harus merubah pikirannya. Sehun benar-benar jahat! Catat!. Dihadapan Luhan sudah terpampang namja putih, tinggi, yang berdiri hanya dengan balutan handuk, serta rambut yang baru setengah kering.

Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya ketakutan ketika namja tampan itu sudah sangat dengan tubuhnya.

_"Fiuh~ _HAHAHA_" _Sehun meniup wajah Luhan dan kemudian tertawa nyaring. Luhan yang keheranan kemudian membuka perlahan matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah terduduk disampingnya, tentu masih dengan tawa khasnya.

"Diam!"

"HAHAHAHA"

"Aku bilang diam! Tidak lucu!"

"Tapi kau sangat lucu, aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu tapi kau sudah menutup matamu takut HAHAHA"

"Argh, Oh Sehun!" Luhan yang kesal langsung saja mengambil bantal dan bermaksud melemparkannya ke arah Sehun, baru saja ia diangkatnya bantal tersebut tangan Sehun dengan sigap menahan lengan Luhan dan..

CHU~

Sehun tepat mencium bibir Luhan, ah tidak hanya menempelkannya dengan sangat cepat.

Hening..

Luhan yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya langsung saja melotot dan kini ia benar-benar memukul Sehun dengan bantal yang masih ia genggam.

"YAK. YAK. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH. KAU BODOH. BODOH!"

"Aish, appo!" Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan ketika yang digunakan Luhan untuk memukulnya bukan lagi sebuah bantal melainkan lampu tidur yang tadi berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau... Kau mencurinya! Rasakan!" Luhan semakin geram dan tetap memukuli Sehun. Posisi sehun saat ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah mulusnya, berusaha agar aset berharganya tersebut tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu mencuri? Tadi itu ciuman pertamamu hah? Kau pikir kau umur berapa!"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun yang merasa serangan kepada dirinya terhenti kemudian menurunkan tangan yang tadi ia silangkan didepan mukanya. Kini ia menatap mata Luhan mencari kebenaran. Mata itu, benar-benar tak asing pikir Sehun.

"Ja..jadi benar tadi itu yang pertama?"

Luhan masih diam.

"Lalu saat aku menyentuhmu digudang itu juga yang pertama?" Sehun semakin khawatir dengan Luhan, pantas saja saat itu ia menangis. Sehun ternyata telah menyentuh orang yang sangat polos –pikirnya.

Rasa iba yang tadi menyelimuti Sehun sepertinya hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja, terbukti kini wajahnya kembali bersmirk ria dan menatap Luhan intens.

"Yah, karena sudah terlanjur, biarkan aku jadi yang pertama untukmu dalam hal apapun" bisiknya ditelinga Luhan

"HEI. HEI. MAU APA LAGI." Luhan segera memberontak ketika didapati Sehun sedang menyapu telinganya dengan lidah, ah bahkan dengan gigitan gigitan kecil yang membuat Luhan sama sekali tak bisa menolak kenikmatan itu.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja Lu" lagi lagi Sehun hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel sunbae. Kini tangannya bergerilya masuk ke dalam kemeja Luhan, diusapnya punggung namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Ta..tapi..aku"

_Kruyuk~ _

Hening

.

.

"Kau.. ish, bahkan aku sedang menikmatinya tapi kau malah mengeluarkan suara yang tak enak didengar"

"Aku lapar" Ujar Luhan dengan polosnya, sepertinya ia sama sekali sudah tidak takut dengan namja didepannya. Luhan terlihat terbiasa akan sikap Sehun yang seenaknya, lagipula bukankah Luhan dulu yang memulai perselisihannya dengan Sehun. Ah ia jadi ingat bagaimana kejadian buruk yang selalu menimpa Sehun karena dirinya.

"Yak jangan melamun! Aku bilang ayo ke meja makan!" Sehun yang telah selesai berganti pakaian kesal karena namja dengan mata indah didepannya lama sekali meresponnya. Luhan yang tersadar pun langsung mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Ah ya ya."

Keduanya turun menuju lantai satu. Sehun yang berjalan memunggungi Luhan hanya diam sepanjang jalan menuju meja makan. Luhan sendiri malahan asik memandangi interior rumah milik namja didepannya itu. Tepat ketika sampai, Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk dan segera makan.

"Cepat. Aku tak sabar melanjutkan yang tadi" Sontak Luhan tersedak mendengar penuturan Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya sembari tangan kanannya menopang dagu lancipnya.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku makan dengan tenang, Oh Sehun?" Luhan memicingkan matanya dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makan yang tentu masih dibarengi dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Baiklah chagi"

_Uhuk. _Kembali Luhan dibuatnya tersedak. Namun kali ini Luhan tak ambil pusing, perutnya benar-benar merasa perlu diisi. Yah wajar saja, Luhan tertidur dari pukul 8 pagi hingga pukul 4 sore, perutnya pasti sangat kosong sekarang. Lagipula meladeni orang seperti Oh Sehun sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri –pikirnya.

.

"Ah kenyangnya, terimakasih" Raut wajah Luhan sudah kembali seperti biasanya, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar sembuh sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana orangtuamu?" Namja bersurai coklat itu sengaja bertanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun Sehun tak menjawabnya, melainkan langsung berdiri dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Luhan yang merasa tak digubris sama sekali hanya berdecak kesal dan kemudian mengikuti Oh Sehun dari belakang.

Kau bahkan mengikutinya ke kamar Luhan, apa kau tak takut? –gumam namja cantik itu dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja namja itu ikut masuk ke dalam.

Luhan baru sadar bahwa kamar Sehun sangat luas dan rapi, rak bukunya pun benar-benar tertata dengan indahnya. Matanya terus menatap susunan buku-buku milik Oh Sehun, sampai sebuah frame kayu dengan foto 2 orang namja menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun dengan namja manis berambut hitam, mata indah, serta berkulit tan. Mereka berdua saling merangkul dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Sehun, aku tak menyangka kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Kau manis." Ujar Luhan sembari memegang frame tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun yang kini sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Melihat hal itu nampaknya mimik wajah Sehun berubah drastis.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYENTUH BARANG MILIK ORANG LAIN!" Sehun segera merebut frame miliknya dari tangan Luhan dan mendorong namja tersebut hingga ia jatuh dan punggungnya terbentur ke dinding.

Luhan keheranan, baru beberapa menit lalu Sehun baik padanya dan sekarang kembali jahat, apa mungkin orang ini memiliki kepribadian ganda? Lagipula ia hanya memegang frame tersebut tanpa merusaknya. Namja ini sepertinya benar-benar gila, luhan bergumam dalam hatinya.

Masih dengan posisi terduduk tiba-tiba smartphone Luhan bergetar,

_Byun Baek is calling. . ._

"Ada apa Baek?"

_"Apa maksudmu yang ada apa Hyung? Harusnya aku yang tanya, Ranselmu masih ada dikelas dan teman sekelasmu mengatakan bahwa kau dibawa Sehun? Apa itu benar? Kau dimana?"_ Terdengar suara khawatir dari seberang sana.

"Ya begitulah, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tak usah menkhawatirkanku."

_"Tapi Hyu.." _Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara nampaknya Luhan sudah memutuskan sambungan telephone-nya. Luhan tak ingin merepotkan Baekhyun dengan semua keluhannya yang tanpa ia sadari perbuatannya justru membuat Baekhyun semakin was-was.

"Pergi..." Suara Sehun kali ini terdengar sangat lirih namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri dan membereskan seragamnya yang agak berantakan.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar Sehun segera menarik sunbae-nya itu dan membuat kepala Luhan bersandar didadanya. Namja cantik itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah, dan tentu saja Sehun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Biar aku antar kau ke rumah."

.

.

.

Sehun kini dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya setelah mengantar sunbae yang sama sekali tak dianggapnya sunbae itu. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa bahwa Luhan bukanlah orang asing setiap kali Sehun menatap matanya. Benar-benar indah, seperti penuh dengan jutaan bintang tertanam disana. Mata yang begitu ia rindukan.

_"Kau..ada disini? Kau di Seoul? Apa kau mencariku?"_

_"Untuk apa aku mencarimu."_

_"Kai, jangan berbicara begitu. Mengapa selama ini kau memutuskan komunikasi kita? Dan lihatlah tak banyak yang berubah dengan dirimu. Kau tetap tampan. Bogoshipoyo Kai." _

_"Tapi aku tak merindukanmu."_

_Namja yang dipanggil Kai tadi kemudian meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, membiarkan otak Sehun dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan seperti 'apa yang sedang dilakukan diSeoul?' 'dimana ia tinggal?' 'mengapa kau mencampakkanku?' dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan._

TIN TIN.

Suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya yang hendak menyalip menyadarkan Sehun dari ingatan-ingatan kecil dirinya tentang namja yang sangat ia cintai bahkan sampai detik ini.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian Sehun menggendong Luhan dipundaknya. Selama tiga hari ini pula tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan menganggu Luhan. Bahkan ketika keduanya berpas-pasan pagi tadi Sehun hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mempedulikan namja cantik yang terus menatapnya itu.

Kantin sekolah memang menjadi tujuan nomor satu para siswa ketika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kini sedang menyantap makanan dengan lahapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyung, lelaki aneh itu sudah tidak mengganggumu lagi? Baguslah." Ujar Baekhyun di sela-sela waktu makannya.

"Ya begitulah."

Bukannya merasa senang, Luhan justru menampilkan wajah sedih yang seakan mengatakan –apa cuma segini saja-?

"Sehun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi ! Makan dengan noona sini" Luhan yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja tak jauh dari tempat dimana seorang noona berbicara tadi sedang berdiri dua lelaki tinggi yang penampilannya sangat mencolok. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka berdua memang sangat tampan dan mempunyai tubuh bak model-model terkenal.

Luhan mendadak sumringah ketika melihat Sehun dan Sehun pun menatapnya sebentar meski dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan hanya bisa terus menatapnya.

Kau pasti telah jatuh cinta dengannya Hyung, ujar Baekhyun –tentu dalam hatinya.

Karena terlalu senangnya, Luhan buru-buru melahap makanan didepannya dan tanpa sengaja kuah pedas makanan tersebut mengenai matanya.

"Ah, Baek.. tolong aku. Hiks" Luhan meringis, matanya terasa perih. Namun bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Hanya saja ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang pernah ia alami dulu, dimana matanya benar-benar perih bahkan ia tak berani membuka kelopak matanya.

"N..ne. Sebentar hyung..." Baekhyun segera mengusapkan air putih pada mata Luhan, namun entah kenapa justru air mata yang keluar makin menjadi jadi.

Sehun yang tak sengaja melirik mereka berdua heran karena dimatanya saat ini ia melihat Luhan menangis dengan Baekhyun sedang mengusapkan telapak tangannya dimata Luhan. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya melenggang pergi menuju meja mereka berdua.

"Luhan, kau tak apa?" ujar Sehun.

"Yak, untuk apa kau kesini. Pergi sana." Baekhyun tampak tak senang dengan kehadiran Sehun, ia pun segera mengajak Luhan berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, dia kenapa? Bahkan ia tak mau membuka matanya"

"Kau, aish. Tak usah ikut campur. Kau bahkan tak tahu tentang riwayat matanya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur jika kau tak mengganggunya." Jawab Baekhyun dan kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Justru itu aku bertanya, karena aku tidak tahu." Dengan poker facenya Sehun kembali menuju tempatnya semula dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa penasarannya itu.

.

.

"Kajja kita pulang" Baekhyun segera merangkul Luhan yang baru saja keluar kelasnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ah,ia rindu saat dimana Baekhyun bersikap manja kepadanya. Akhir-akhir ini justru Luhan yang terlihat selalu membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Aku haus, kita beli minum dulu ne." Luhan mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin sekolah yang sepertinya masih ada beberapa tempat makan yang buka. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan 2 orange juice mereka pun pergi pulang. Ditengah perjalanan, mata Luhan sepertinya menangkap sesosok makhluk yang tak asing.

Ya, seorang namja. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah kedai bubble tea, dan dia terlihat sedang menunggu pesanannya. Luhan tak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun begitu manisnya menunggu sendirian disebuah kedai yang bisa dibilang mempunyai dekorasi cukup imut. Terlalu antusias akhirnya ia berlari menuju namja itu dan membuat Baekhyun keheranan.

Sehun menyadari ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menoleh ke sumber suaranya tersebut.

_De javu –_pikir Sehun tepat ketika namja yang sudah berada sekitar 5 meter didepannya tak sengaja tersandung dan _orange juice _yang dibawanya lagi-lagi terkena baju seragam miliknya.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan. Hidung mungilnya tergores karena mencium jalan didepannya. Sedangkan si korban hanya memegangi dahinya seakan sedang menerima kenyataan bahwa keberuntungannya sudah bisa dipastikan buruk jika bertemu dengan namja ini.

"Baru beberapa hari aku melunak kau sudah kembali kurang ajar Sunbae bodoh. Cih lihat saja nanti." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sehun segera mengambil pesanannya yang sudah jadi dan meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar dan langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada Luhan

"Akan ku obati dirumah"

.

.

"Ini ku belikan" sodor Sehun kepada Chanyeol ketika ia baru saja sampai ke rumah teman baiknya itu.

"Ah, gomawo. Kau sepertinya sangat suka dengan bubble tea ne. Kajja ke kamarku, akan ku tunjukkan video game baru."

"Bisakah aku meminjam kaosmu?" Ujar Sehun ketika keduanya sudah berada didalam kamar Chanyeol. Namja berkulit putih itu kemudian bercerita apa yang telah dialaminya tadi dan disusul dengan tawa keras dari Chanyeol.

"Kau berjodoh dengannya Hun."

Kemudian mereka pun terdiam dan tenggelam dalam asiknya bermain video game.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya kasar ke tempat tidur. Diacaknya surai coklat -yang sebenarnya memang sudah tak beraturan- dengan frustasi. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terulang kembali. "_Baru beberapa hari aku melunak kau sudah kembali kurang ajar Sunbae bodoh. Cih lihat saja nanti." _Luhan masih ingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Oh Sehun saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Poker face yang mematikan dengan mata yang menatap dalam seolah menusuk tepat dijantung. Berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Luhan rasakan.

Seharusnya Sehun tak perlu seseram itu kan, mengingat Luhan hanya menumpahkan _orang juice _yang bahkan isinya hanya tinggal sepertiga gelas. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang membuat Sehun harus merelakan mobilnya ikut basah karena ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan keadaan basah kuyup hanya gara-gara Luhan menyiramnya dari lantai atas atau ketika Luhan menyemprotkan selang air ke wajahnya.

Mungkin yang membuatnya marah kali ini adalah, mengapa Luhan tidak kapok-kapok membuatnya basah.

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal, -pikir Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku menghadapinya besok. –Argh." Lagi lagi namja itu mengacak rambutnya. Sejenak ia menutup mata indahnya itu, berharap hari aneh kali ini segera berakhir. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Luhan sudah benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada dua orang namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berjalan itu. Yang satu berambut pirang, dengan sweater abu-abu melekat ditubuhnya. Yang satu lagi tak kalah tampan dengan mata bulat dan rambut hitam, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam celana seragamnya, sehingga menimbulkan efek cool.

Keduanya berhenti, ketika yang dicari sudah ada didepan matanya -sunbae yang tingginya bahkan hanya sebatas bahu mereka.

Luhan menelan ludah. Sehun kini menariknya agar mau mengikuti dirinya, namja itu hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik seenaknya oleh Oh Sehun.

"Yak, Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun yang tadi sedang bersama Luhan berusaha untuk mencegah Sehun yang akan membawa hyungnya itu sampai sebuah tangan ikut menariknya. Baekhyun tau orang itu siapa. Dia orang yang selalu terlihat bersama Oh Sehun dan mau apa dia, Baekhyun harus menolong Luhan –gumamnya.

"Lepaskan Park Chanyeol!" Namja itu menggoyangkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat ditangannya, tapi nihil. Dilihat dari badannya sudah jelas tenaga Baekhyun kalah dengan lelaki yang satu ini.

"Biarkan saja mereka, aku pikir mereka cocok juga." Chanyeol kini buka suara. Cengkeraman pada tangan Baekhyun sudah melemah. Niatan Baekhyun untuk mengejar Luhan sekarang juga sepertinya sudah tidak ada, buktinya saat Chanyeol melonggarkan jemarinya Baekhyun tidak langsung berlari.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun menyakitinya. Bahkan kau tahu kan apa yang pernah Sehun lakukan. Dan ya! aku tau kau pasti membantunya juga!"

"Saat itu dia hanya khilaf. Aku justru berharap Sunbae itu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Yah, kau tau? Aku merindukan Sehun yang dulu, ketika awal-awal kepindahannya. Dia masih sangat mudah untuk tersenyum" Entah bagaimana Chanyeol justru bercerita dengan panjangnya, ya tidak terlalu panjang memang dan diakhiri dengan senyuman tipisnya yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya seperti dulu. Namun hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Wajahmu mengerikan Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun bermaksud meninggal namja itu sendirian tetapi Chanyeol justru mengikutinya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan si mungil Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun yang kesal hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian terus berjalan ke arah kantin tanpa mempedulikan orang disampingnya itu.

"Bukankah membosankan menghabiskan waktu istirahat sendirian?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya terserah padamu, idiot." Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tak tahu harus bertindak apa selain mengizinkan namja itu bersamanya.

.

_Brak_ -"Kau mau apa?" Luhan bergidik ngeri ketika Sehun membuka paksa ruang ganti klub basket dengan kaki kanannya. Waktu yang tepat pikir Sehun saat mengetahui bahwa ruangan itu kosong. Masih dengan menggenggam lengan Luhan, kini Sehun menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang ada diruangan itu. Sedangkan dirinya langsung berdiri dan mengunci ruangan itu dari luar.

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa Sehun mengurungnya didalam ruangan ini hingga tak berselang lama namja tampan itu kembali dengan se cup _orange juice _ditangannya. Otak Luhan mulai bekerja ternyata.

Dan benar saja, Sehun menumpahkan minuman itu ke seragamnya.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin membalasku hah? Kenapa repot-repot manarikku dan membawa kesini. Adik kelas aneh!" Luhan memberanikan dirinya membentak. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan perlakuan orang didepannya. Merasa bahwa semuanya telah impas, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan wajah kesal.

Sampai sebuah tangan lagi-lagi menariknya. Dan –cklek. Pintu ruangan kembali dikunci.

"Kapan aku bilang kau boleh keluar?" Sehun mengunci tubuh Luhan didinding dan "Kau masih punya hutang denganku cantik" Bisik Sehun. Sontak kata cantik yang dilontarkan Sehun membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri dan membuatnya ingat kalimat yang Sehun katakan dulu ketika Luhan berada di rumah milik Oh Sehun. Saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya dan saat namja itu mengatakan,

_"Aku tak sabar melanjutkan yang tadi"_

_"Aku tak sabar melanjutkan yang tadi"_

Kalimat itu benar-benar memenuhi otak Luhan. Pikirannya semakin tak bisa berfungsi tatkala Sehun lagi-lagi bermain dengan telinganya dan menarik punggung Luhan agar tubuhnya menempel pada Sehun yang tentu membuat sesuatu dibawah sana bersentuhan meski terhalang seragam mereka.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

2 minggu ke depan author ada UAS. Maaf kalau bakal ngga update lama, karena itu aku buat sedikit panjang chapter ini /padahal cm 4k/ -_- Gomawo yang udah mau memfavorite-kan, memfollow, dan tentu saja me-review cerita ini. Jujur author baru pertama kalinya bikin cerita yang bersambung-sambung gini. Bawaannya mau cepet selesai aja, karena itu Sehun dibuat cepet-cepet baik. Dan mau cepet-cepet ceritain tentang Kai juga. Author bener-bener ngerasa cerita kaya gini udah umum banget, makanya tadi bilang mau cepet selesain-_-v Semoga suka yaa, mian kalau banyak kekurangan.

Chanbaek akhirnya muncul ya. Lagipula baek emang cuma cocok sama Chanyeol.

Kira-kira kalau chapter ke depan dibuat NC-21, pembaca bakal kabur ngga ya? /author yadong/ haha. Padahal dari awal niatnya bikin genre Hurt, tapi dichapter 2 malah ada NC-17 jadi kepikiran, kenapa ga sekalian yang 21 aja, ah tapi disini ceritanya mereka anak sekolahan masa udah yang aneh2 _ author jadi bingung.

Tunggu selanjutnya ya!^^

Sekali lagi big thanks buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite!


End file.
